


c a h a y a

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berikan aku cahaya, dan sebaiknya kau tidak membual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c a h a y a

**Author's Note:**

> maaf ini fanfik gaje wwww  
> yandere!takao is so presius www
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

"Shin-chan, akan kuberikan kau cahaya yang lebih terang lagi," Takao Kazunari berkata dengan senyum dan tawa lebar di perjalanan pulang mereka di suatu sore yang memberi warna senja lebih menyenangkan, dan semilir angin yang bertiup lembut.

"Hah."

Ia betulkan kacamatanya. (Aku sungguh antusias mendengarnya, Takao. Lebih baik yang kaukatakan itu bukan sebuah omong kosong.)

Kayuhan itu memelan. Punggung lebih kecil darinya berubah arah seiring tolehan kepala.

"Aku suka kamu, Shin-chan!" katanya, dengan senyuman yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

 

 

 

Yang ia ingat benturan keras. Dan jeritan Takao.

(Gelap. Ini apa.)

"Takao."

"Dua minggu lagi, Shin-chan, perbanmu akan dibuka."

_Dan bagaimana Takao menebaknya dengan benar._

"Aku akan memberimu banyak cahaya, Shin-chan!"

Dia menyuruh Takao untuk tidak berbohong, dalam hatinya.

 

_Ada hangat yang mengaliri pipinya._

_Rasa sakit yang tak lazim._

( _Ini apa._ )

"Mana cahayaku, Takao."

"Persis seperti yang kaulihat sekarang, Shin-chan."

"Hitam."

"Cahayaku berwarna hitam, Shin-chan."

"Omong kosong."

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Shin-chan."

(Kau berjanji memberikanku cahaya, Takao,

Tapi kini yang kulihat hanyalah gelap gulita yang menghampar.)

 

 

 

 

( _Agar Shin-chan hanya bergantung padaku selamanya._ )

"Jangan khawatir, Shin-chan, aku eksis di dalam gelap gulita yang kaulihat."


End file.
